Battle of Iyacrax
New Decade Legio Victorum |side2 = Taghmata Iyacrax Legio Adamantus Various Imperial Army Elements |commander1 =Kozja Darzalas |commander2 =Orr'eon Lakestrider Akylles |forces1=50,000 Warbringers 2,500 Harbingers 125,000,000 Darzalan Uhlans 75,000 000 Yurasil Chem-Wolves 75,000,000 Kzarny Rad-Walkers 45,000,000 Zalmoxite Cataphracts |forces2=24,250 Iron Bears 4,000 Halycon Wardens 300 million Voltine Hussars 70 million Borrydok Highlanders 240,000 tanks of the Karrytine Heavy armour 67 million Korrikan Steam Troopers 58 million Horritan Gunners 39 million Grundun Rifles 25 million Volpine Guards 80,000 tanks of the Jurrakan Cavaliers |casual1= |casual2= }} An Insurrectionist warfleet led by Kozja Darzalas lay siege to the great Forge World Iyacrax in the Galactic North East. Sweeping aside resistance in the surrounding systems, Kozja seized swathes of Iyacrax but fierce resistance and the arrival of Vth Legion and VIth Legion fleets brought his advance to a halt. A grinding stalemate ensues, and the world’s industry was effectively wiped out through months of fighting. The Warbringers eventually withdrew, deeming Iyacrax no longer worth the resources and blood needed to break the deadlock. Background Forces in battle Loyalists Iron Bears *3rd Grand Wartribe *Totem Guard *1st Grand Wartribe *2nd Grand Wartribe *5th Grand Wartribe Iron Bears Auxiliaries *Daughters of Daer'dd *Ogryn Auxilia *Ratling Auxilia *Various Abhuman Auxilia *Demiurge Clans Halcyon Wardens *(?) Ordinatus Ferrum(Ordinatus Kibre?) Made from a pair of Kibre pattern cannons, the Ordinatus Ferrum is located atop bastion 471 near manufactory Gamma. With a maximum effective range of 160Km, the Ordinatus Ferrum can fire up to 2 of it's massive 43 tonne shells every 5 hours if it has a full complement of crew, 6000 men. It is also possible for the Ordinatus Ferrum to be rotated up to 360°, taking 30 minutes for it to turn the full 360°. Each of the Ordinatus' Ferrums standard mass explosive shells weighs 43 tonnes. However, the Ordinatus Ferrum is also capable of firing poison gas rounds, canister shells or even virus shells. However, the Ordinatus Ferrum also has a number of subsidiery guns attached to its gun carriage. Mounted the carriages carapace are also weapons such as demolisher cannons, battle cannons, executioner plasma cannons and even heavy bolter and mortar teams. This makes the Ordinatus Ferrum less of a cannon and more a fortress with a pair of cannons built into it. The Ordinatus Ferrum also has shields capable of withsanding limited bombardment from a capital ship. The Ordinatus Ferrums ammunition, large as it is, is transported along a seperate system of underground rail networks straight from the manufactory, where each shell is individually made and blessed. Ordinatus Angelis(Ordinatus Iyacrax?) The Ordinatus Angelis is built into Oryia Defence Network near Manufactory Alpha, the habitation of the Forge Lord. The Ordinatus Angelis is a massive gun based off of plasma technology. It's design means it's able to fire an unbroken stream of plasma at its target for nearly a minute before needing to stop to cool down, using the massive coolers built into it, a process that takes nearly 40 minutes. Using this continuos stream of plasma, the Ordinatus Angelis has been estimated to have enough firepower to shoot down or seriously damage any capitel ship that enters into low orbit above Iyacrax. This potent anti ship capability makes it likely that anyone invading Iyacrax would need to destroy or capture the Ordinatus first. As such, the Ordinatus is prepared for an enemy attack, being built with walls and gun turrets in it's frame. Even without the main cannon, the Ordinatus' defences constitute a formidable obstacle with overlapping fields of fire and Fellblade turrets built into the Ordinatus, especially when the Ordinatus has its full complement of 4,800 crew. Imperial Army Regiments *Voltine Hussars *Borrydok Highlanders *Karrytine Heavy Armour *Korrikan Steam Troopers *Horritan Gunners *Grundun (Gudrun?) Rifles *Volpine Guards *Jurrakan Cavaliers Taghmata Iyacrax Knight Houses *House Tzilastes - Mechanicum aligned *House Bayard - Imperium aligned *House Corbin - Imperium aligned *House Pluramus - Imperium aligned *House Vasa - Imperium aligned *House Orion - Imperium aligned Legio Vindex *Ordo Reductor *Legio Cybernetica *Skitarii Adeptus Mechanicus Forces Collegia Titanica: 2 Imperators, 6 Warlords, 13 Reavers, 29 Warhounds. Centurio Ordinatii: 2 Ordinatii Knightly houses: 99 knights. Ordo Reductor: 12,000 Thalaxii Legio Cybernetica: 4,500 Automata. Skitarii: 250,000 Skitarii. Adeptus Astartes 4000 Halycon Wardens 22,250-24,250 Iron Bears. Imperial Army forces 30 million Voltine Hussars. 7 million Borrydok Highlanders. 6.7 million Korrikan Steam troopers. 5.8 million Horritan Gunners. 3.9 million Grundun Rifles. 2.5 million Volpine Guards. 24,000 tanks of the Karrytine Heavy armour. 8000 tanks of the Jurrakan Cavaliers. Total: 55.9 million Troopers and 32,000 tanks. Abhuman or other Auxilia 90,000 Daughters of Daer'dd. 35,000 Ogryn Auxilia. 15,000 Ratling Auxilia. 45,000 other abhuman Auxilia. Traitors Warbringers *1st Principate Darzala *4th Principate ? *8th Principate ? *9th Principate ? Harbingers, (?) *(?) Legio Victorum Novadeka Regiments *Darzalan Uhlans *Yurasil Chem-Wolves *Kzarny Rad-Walkers *Zalmoxite Cataphracts Category:B Category:Wars of Expansion